


Rest and Pudding

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dessert & Sweets, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Holidays 2020, How Do I Tag, M/M, Parent Sleep | Remy Sanders, Pudding, Short & Sweet, Small Traditions, Teenage Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: With Christmas over, it's time to relax and enjoy a nice treat.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Holidays 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Kudos: 10





	Rest and Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to write anything yesterday, so I combined yesterday's prompt and today's.
> 
> Also, I'm American, so my idea of pudding is a bit different. The pudding featured in this fic is technically more of a custard, but it's what I've grown up with.

With Christmas come and gone, Virgil, Remy, and Janus were able to relax. Currently, Virgil and Remy were relaxing in the living area, finding something to watch on one of the various streaming services they had access to, while Janus was in the kitchen.

Remy pulled up  _ The Incredibles _ , since he and Virgil hadn’t watched the movie for some time, and the pair settled in as the movie started. The small house was still decorated for Christmas, but the three residents would deal with that after the new year started. For now, the decorations would remain up. This was a time to relax.

Janus eventually entered the living area, carrying a tray with three bowls on it. He’d told Remy and Virgil that his family often had a warm pudding in the day or two after Christmas, and he wanted to share that with them. They’d agreed, and Janus had just made them fresh chocolate pudding. He set the tray on the coffee table and took a seat on the other side of Remy with his bowl in hand, while Remy and Virgil grabbed their own bowls. The sweet treat wasn’t too hot to eat, but it was pleasantly warm, and brought all three men a smile as they simply relaxed and enjoyed their pudding and the company of family.


End file.
